vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asgore Dreemurr
Why is he Small Country level? Usually stat upgardes aren't given, because of being unquantified stronger. Even if it is by a large margin. DontTalk (talk) 21:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :I think it had something to do with what Saikou had scaled the characters on being that those like Asgore being immensilly more powerful than that of Undyne or something, i don't remember.....CrossverseCrisis (talk) 21:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Mainly due to the fact that he's an absurd number of times stronger than someone like Undyne, who herself is an absurd number of times stronger than Papyrus. Even assuming Papyrus is the lowest end of Large Island level, it is hard to see Asgore as anything less. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 21:44, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :As said, it is an established rule that even by being vastly more powerful, if no better feat was done characters aren't ranked on a higher level. Else you would just end up with endless upscaling on long running shonen series and similar problems. DontTalk (talk) 00:27, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I understand the concern and the general rule, but this isn't scaling everyone above Papyrus to Small Country level. This is comparing one of the strongest non-Tier 2 characters in the setting to someone who is only mid-low tier. It's not a case of "This character is a certain strength so everyone above him repeatedly must bump up a tier and lead to madness". It's more "This character is so many times stronger than a character who is already so many times stronger than the initial large island level character that it does not make any sense for this character to not be higher", and considering the difference in Large Island level is only 7 times, it seems to make sense to me, in this case. We did the same thing for Frieza and pretty much everybody in the Cell Saga due to similar reasons. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 00:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Did we? Well, I definitely want to hear the opinion of a few other staff members on this. DontTalk (talk) 00:49, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :We did. The absolute best feat was Frieza destroying Namek in a Super flashback, which was calced at Small Star. Characters superior to Frieza are scaled to Small Star, Star, Large Star and such. However, you are completely free to ask other members on their opinion. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 00:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :In advance, I agree with Asgore being Small Country level. The Everlasting (talk) 00:56, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm. I was asked to offer input, but I am afraid that this is one of those instances when I am not well informed enough to make an educated call regarding the issue. I think that what Azathoth says seems to make sense though. Antvasima (talk) 04:55, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Given what Azathoth said for his reasons of upgrading Asgore here, it makes sense that the tier would see fit here, Antvasima. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 05:07, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, if everyone agrees on it I don't want to be the one standing in the way. It stays like this then. DontTalk (talk) 14:22, February 13, 2016 (UTC)